Supreme king haou returns
by lizzykitty99
Summary: Jaden continues having nightmares of haou and his crimes,one night he's found wandering the abandoned dorm and collapses. [please be friendly,i'm new to this]


Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!Gx,its characters,or the idea of this storyline,only this version of it [AU season 4]{warning:friendship cuteness,brotherly fluff between friends,and **NO **same gender pairings}[new OCs shall be in Haou's return (Jaden's family) ]  
>Jaden thrashed and moaned as he slept after a hard day in the red dorms, trapped in a nightmare, it's been a week since his return from his battle with Yubel. Only a few hours ago he had made things right with the friends he hurt in the dark world, before than he had kept his distance from them after what happened, but he still distanced himself from them even after apologizing.<br>Tonight, his friends have learned their was more than they thought,

_Flashback:Jaden was walking back to his dorm after sitting at the cliff to clear his mind, hearing movement behind him he quickly spun around to see everyone, Cyrus, Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Jesse, Aster, Jim, and Axel all following him back to the red dorm "Guys? What's going on? Is everything o.k?" Jaden asked them wondering why they were following him "Jaden, we need to talk." Bastion stated giving him a firm look with his arms crossed over his chest, Jesse doing the same "What about?" Jaden asked, raising a brow at his words "Jaden this has to stop, you can't keep blaming and punishing yourself for what is already over." Bastion lectured "It's not over and you know it Bastion!" Jaden snapped, angry at him for bring it up in front of all their friends "What are you talking about Jaden? The Supreme King and Yubel are both gone and everyone's home perfectly fine, how could it **not** be over?" Jim asked wondering what Jaden meant "So you didn't tell them?" Jaden asked Bastion, ignoring Jim's question "No," Bastion answered shaking his head "I promised you I wouldn't tell them after I got back here until you felt ready, I don't break such an important promise to a friend, especially about something like this, even though I didn't like it." he finished "Bastion, what are you not telling us?" Aster asked, raising a brow in suspicion "Stay out of it Aster, it doesn't concern you!" Cyrus snapped, surprising some of the group, Cyrus trying to get to the point of the conversation "Don't worry about it Cy, they should know, I owe them that much that least." Jaden said sadly facing them, bangs covering his eyes."Serge? You o.k?" Hassleberry asked sounding worried "Don't worry about me, I just wasn't planning on telling you this so soon." Jaden answered softly, turning back to the red dorms "Come on, it'll be raining soon, and we don't wanna be out here at this hour when the storm starts." Jaden said, walking towards the dorm._

_When they made it to the dorm, Jaden lead them inside the common room, he closed the door, leaving his hand on the door, not facing his friends,staring a his hand ,he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Jesse, gazing into his eyes with worry."Are you sure you're ready to talk about this? You had a plum hard time with talking about it just with me last night." he asked "I'm honestly not sure." Jaden answered lowering his head. "C'mon." Jesse encouraged, tilting his head towards the others, nodding, Jaden followed Jesse to the others and sat down, he asked the others to follow suit, Jesse, Cyrus, and Bastion already having taken sits beside him, Jesse still having his hand on his shoulder, all three looking at Jaden with worried eyes.  
>"I don't see what the big deal is." Chazz said annoyed by the fuss over Jaden, secretly worried, "Knock it off Chazz!" Jesse snapped, glaring at Chazz, surprising everyone in the room, except Bastian and Cyrus, thinking he was only irritated like they were, of course they didn't see, that Jesse's eyes were orange! "Jesse,snap out of it!" Jaden yelled, shaking Jesse by the shoulders, now kneeling in front of him.<br>__Blinking in confusion, Jesse's eyes returned to normal. "What in sam hill happened just now?!" Hassleberry demanded, wanting to know what was going on. "Don't worry, you'll understand things a lot better after this is discussion is over." Jaden said, sitting back down in his seat, bangs covering his eyes, head lowered. "So,..." Jaden started, lifting his head to look at the friends that hadn't seen Haou's reign of terror, "did the others tell you? About the Supreme King?" Jaden asked them,answered by silent nods from everyone but Chazz, who merely crossed arms over his chest and muttered "Yeah, they told us. What of it?" curious of how it was relevant to the situation.  
>"Well, that's one thing I don't have to explain, at least." Jaden mutters to himself, lowering his head again, ignoring Chazz's question.<em>_"First off, it's probably for the best to tell you the Supreme King isn't gone," Jaden said, lifting his head to look at Jim, his eye was __wide as a dinner plate, same went for everyone else.[again, save for Cyrus, Bastion, and Jesse.] "Jaden, why didn't you tell us this before?!" Jim demanded, fearful of a repeat of haou's reign of terror, along with almost losing Jaden. "Jaden, this is serious, the Supreme King is dangerous, you of all people should know that." Axel stated, in a serious and somewhat fearful tone. "Before you start trying to restrain me, you should know you aren't in danger, he isn't getting control anytime soon, not without a fight at least." Jaden stated coldly, narrowing his eyes at the last part.  
>"Jaden, we're your friends, why didn't you tell us what was up before now?" Alexis asked, not understanding his logic. "Don't start." Jaden snapped in a low sharp tone, eyes narrowed, he sighed as his expression softened "After all, it was my fault that whole thing happened, Viper's biobands, the alternate dimension, Dark world, all because I didn't give Yubel up when the trouble started, and I'm the one who hurt you in dark world." Jaden said, closing his eyes and lowering his head. "I didn't and still don't want to burden or endanger anyone with this." he finished. "Jaden, that's another thing we wanted to talk to you about, what we said wasn't real,those weird balls did something to mess with our heads and say things we didn't mean." Atticus explained. "What?!" Jaden asked in disbelief,looking him in the eye "The thing is, we didn't realize what was happening to us until it was too late, we realized what happened only after it was over, but Cyrus only learned the truth of what happened after we got back." Alexis explained with deep regret in her eyes.<br>__"Anger, Anguish, Sadness, and Despise were the emotions Brron forced you to show, it didn't create those emotions,it showed what was already their." Jesse said coldly, outraged that they're friends were making excuses for their words in dark world. "I might not have been there, but Jaden told me what happened." Jesse said, in an angry tone,eyes narrowed."How could you think we were lying to you guys Jesse?!" Alexis snapped, hurt that he doubted their honesty. " 'Cause it honestly seems you abandoned him when he needed y'all the most and now you're making excuses!" he yelled in response. "Jesse, I told you what happened because you needed to understand the reason I need to keep my distance, not to get you to think the others turned on me." Jaden said, leaning back in his seat, waving his fingers through his untamed hair, exasperated,"I didn't think that." Jesse shot back,glaring at the brunette. "This isn't getting us anywhere. Let's just all apologize, admit we were all wrong about something at some point, call it even, and a night." Cyrus suggested, trying to reason with his friends. "For once shorty's right, arguing is pointless." Chazz agreed, earning a glare from Cyrus for the shorty part.  
><em>_"Ignore him Cyrus, it's just Chazz being his normal egotistic self." Jesse said, trying to settle the boy."Hmph" was Cyrus' only response as his crossed arms, turning his head from Chazz "What in sam hill has gotten into you lately private?" Hassleberry asked Cyrus, worried about his friend "I've changed Hassleberry,I'm not the scared kid I used to be,guys." Cyrus explained in a low voice, back still to his friends, taken aback by the statement, the room went silent, that is, until Alexis couldn't take it anymore, she got up, ran to Jaden, knelled over him, pulled him into a tight hug, and began sobbing on his shoulder.  
>"I can't take this!Why did we let this let this mess come between us?We're friends, yet we're acting like we can't be in the same room for 5 minutes without lashing out at each other!I can't stand it." she exclaimed between sobs. "Alexis,..." Jaden started, surprised by her outburst, finally seeing his friends felt as responsible for what happened as he did "I didn't even realize you feel so strongly about this." he continued, turning to his head look at the sobbing girl "hey, look at me,.." he requested in a friendly tone, lifting her head to look her in the eye,smiling sadly, "It's o.k, things happen, friends grow apart, it's a normal occurrence." he soothed as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, rubbing the tears from her face "What's that supposed to mean?" Aster asked, not liking how that sounded "You know what I'm saying Aster, things can't be the same after what happened." Jaden responded as he lowered his head to look at the ground. <em>_"Jaden, you're not a bad person, bad things do happen to good guys and they do make mistakes _sometimes_. It doesn't mean you have to distance yourself from the people you care about to protect them from getting hurt, mate, or keep them from helping you." Jim told him, trying to get him to let them help him move on.  
><em>"They're right you know" _Yubel told Jaden through their mind link 'I know, I just don't want to hurt them again' Jaden answered _"I know it must be hard, but you can't keep doing this, you need to move on, it's the only way,..." _Yubel continued, sighing "_I'm sorry."_ Yubel finished, Jaden sighed as he answered "Alright, you guys win.."he started, earning the brightening up of his friends."first, I want to say I'm sorry, for being blind to what was right in front of me,I was disregarding my friends," Jaden began,looking at his friends with eyes drowned in regret,surprising several of them "...for getting you guys sent to the stars." he continued, looking at the ones he got sent to the stars. "Also for letting my anger get the better of me and letting my own darkness control me." he said, looking over to Cyrus with sad eyes,taking him aback "And for letting you guys pay the price." he finished, looking at Jim and Axel apologetically. "Jaden, it doesn't matter now, it's over, the darkness inside you is beaten and if it comes back we'll fight him and defeat him once and for all." Axel reassured him. "You don't understand, the __Supreme King is apart of Jaden, 2 sides of the same coin, he can be stopped, but never gone for good, not with hurting or killing Jaden, anyway." Bastion cut him off, "Anyhow, it's not a problem, Jay learned to control the Supreme King's power, he even used it to help him stop Yubel." Jesse interrupted, earning shocked gasps from Jim, Axel, _and_ Aster.  
>"Have you gone insane!After all that happened you used HIS power?!" Aster scolded Jaden, scare they might lose him again. "It was the only way he could right what he did wrong, he had no choice if he wanted to stop Yubel." Bastion argued, "Who's side are you 2 on?Our side or the Supreme King's?" Chazz asked in an accusing tone, crossing his arms. "They're right, it was the only way to stop Yubel, besides, Jaden also had to save Jesse from Yubel's control." Cyrus interupted, earning surprised gasps from everyone who hadn't been there when they found out what happened to Jesse. "<strong>WHAT<strong>!" they all exclaimed at the same time. "All along she was trying to merge the 12 dimensions." Bastion added, causing a surge of remorse and regret to come over Jaden from his through his bond with Yubel."That was what Super polymerization was made to do from the start." Jaden stated bluntly.  
><em>to be continued  
><span>**A/N;Bad grammar won't last long,sorry for the wait,incomplete chapters will be updated.****[Just so you know Bastian returned two days before]**_  
><em>


End file.
